It's not always black or white
by Clone324B21
Summary: It's a story about Delphine and Cosima. Just trust me and look where it's going :)


Wrong. That was exactly what everything felt at the moment. So wrong. Every breath hurt as hell and made her lungs burn. It got harder with every single breath – more than it used to before. And the pain building up in her heart grew stronger. Just wrong.

‚Cosima please!' ‚What!? What do you want? There's nothing to say.' she tried to grab her hand. ‚Please! You get this terribly wrong!' ‚Oh come on! How can I get a naked man in MY bed wrong, Shay?!' she tried to avoid her stare. ‚Yeah, that's what I thought…' Cosima shook her hand away and grabbed the bag she was packing as fast as she could. Just necessary stuff for now. ‚Cosima…' ‚Just leave it.' with those words Cosima left her flat and took the first train she could catch. She knew that Shay wouldn't follow her. Yes, they had their fights and it went full of temperament too – not at least because of Cosimas being – but Shay always knew when she had to let go before things would escalate. Before she even knew where she wanted to go she found herself at Bobbys bar. The bar that was a bar, a café, just a place to stay if you needed one. Cosima sat herself down at one of the used couches and ordered a glass of wine. ‚You sure honey?' ‚Bobby could you just bring me the fucking wine. Please.' Bobby raised her hands and went for the order. After a few sips Cosima felt herself calm down a little. The bottle Bobby placed in front of her went nearly empty and she gave the blonde barkeeper a sign to place her another one when she suddenly looked at some long, skinny legs in front of her. She was looking slowly up on them and found her own brown eyes locked into green ones. „Excuse me – is this free?' Cosima made an inviting gesture and the blonde woman with that cute French accent dropped herself besides her. ‚Thank you.' Cosima just nodded and let her view go all over the other woman again. She had curly blonde hair which just looked – magical. Cosima couldn't help herself but giggle at her own thoughts. The other woman looked up and gave her an asking view. ‚What's so funny?' Cosima cleaned her throat and apologised. ‚Nothing. Just – nothing.' ‚Well, maybe it's the wine? Because it's just 10 a.m. and you seem to have more than just one of these?' she pointed at the new bottle. Cosima opened her mouth to respond to her. ‚Well – I guess having a bad day is a good excuse for it.' ‚I'm sorry I'm not in a position to judge but I think it's not healthy to drink that much at such a time – and to drink alone, too.' the taller woman smiled a cheeky smile and Cosima melted instantly on the inside. ‚Well than feel free to join me.' she offered her her own glass and the blonde grabbed it and emptied it with one sip. ‚Wow. You're welcome.' ‚Thank you, again.' after she refiled the glass she noticed that the dreadlocked woman besides her was looking all over her – again. ‚So – you want to drink together or just watch me empty your wine?' Cosima smiled again and gave Bobby a sign to bring her a second glass. ‚But before I share a glass of shitty wine with a woman, I usually get to know at least her name…so?' ‚Oh where are my manners. I'm Delphine.' ‚Hello Delphine. I'm Cosima.' she grabbed the frenches hand. ‚Enchantée Cosima.' ‚Enchantée, Delphine.' Cosima couldn't help herself and just stared at the amazing green eyes that looked at her. ‚And yes, the wine is shitty.' both of them laughed. ‚So maybe you can show me a good one - one time. Since you sound pretty french, and it says that you guys know good stuff.' Delphine laughed out loud. ‚Yes, of course I will show you a good one. Whenever you feel free to do it.' Cosima giggled. _‚Oh my gosh - keep you shit together, Cos! You're behaving like a school girl!'_ ‚So, why wait?' she asked the blonde and earned a great smile. Before Delphine could respond Cosimas phone started ringing. ‚Oh I'm sorry…' without looking she answered the call. ‚Yep?' ‚Cosima, thanks to god you answered..' Cosima sighed. She needs to check before answering calls! ‚Damn it, what do you want? There's nothing else to say.' ‚Please! Cosima please don't hang up! Just let us talk!' ‚About what, Shay? About his dick size? I'm sorry I'm not interested in stuff like that. I'm just not interested in dicks at all. Thanks!' ‚Stop it! You know that this isn't-' ‚Oh shut up! You know as good as I know that there is just NOTHING left to say! Just keep it up with Mr. Nacked and leave. me. alone.' ‚Cosima don't let it end like this!' ‚Me!? Are you serious? I'm not going to end things like something. YOU did Shay!' Delphine couldn't help but listen to the conversation. Cosima tried to keep it as quiet as possible but she just got more and more angry about the whole situation. She knew that it was going to be nasty and decided just to hang up. ‚Damn it.' she dropped her phone and covered her face in her hands. ‚Everything alright? I didn't mean to listen but – well.' ‚No no, it's okay. Can we just not talk about it?' Delphine looked at her. ‚Well sometimes talking helps.' ‚And sometimes does drinking, too.' Cosima took her glass and emptied it.


End file.
